fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Stick It in Your Ear
|season=3 |number=5 |image=File:Stick It in Your Ear title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 28, 1989 |writer=Jon Ezrine |director=Douglas Jackson |previous=Crippled Inside |next=Bad Penny }}"Stick It in Your Ear" is the fifth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A stage-performer with a bad mind-reading act acquires telepathic powers and murderous compulsions. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A hearing aid that allows the wearer to read minds, but the thoughts build up and must be transferred to another person, killing them. Villain and Fate Adam Cole, killed by the absorbed thoughts. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Wayne Best as Adam Cole *Chas Lawther as Phil *Elizabeth Edwards as Randi *Gordon Jocelyn as Dr. Risbeck *Bill McDermott as Mr. Maxwell *Kimberly Miles as Cheryl *Christopher Bondy as Stan Elliot *Timothy Burd as Andrew *Hal Johnson as Guy *Michael Caruana as Henry Feldman Episode Crew *Directed by Douglas Jackson *Written by Jon Ezrine *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Bill Goddard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Michael G. Burke - Trainee Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director *Frank Siracusa - Second Unit First Assistant Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Paula Deresti - Lead Set Dresser *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Lylloff - Swing Gang *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Michael LaCroix - Boom Operator Special Effects *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Darren Perks - Prosthetic Artist / Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Barry Bergthorson - Camera Operator *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Lesley Clark - Assistant Coordinator *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Story Editor *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accoutant *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583333/ Stick It in Your Ear] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes